Jackson Scott: The son of Halloween
by Jalwtoo
Summary: Jackson was just a semi normal kid living a normal life until something happens where he learns the truth about who his father really is he is Jackson Scott the son of Halloween. This story is my version of the Percy Jackson series
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so please review and comment on this story. I'm looking for a beta if anyone wants to do it. This is just something that I thought would be cool and put it into writing. This story takes place in a parallel world where instead of Greek Gods there are holidays that rule the divine world. I will try to update at least once a week (no promises).Ok hope you guys enjoy! Jalwtoo out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and OC's in this story.**

Anyone here have problems with their parents. I sure as hell do. Most kids have little arguments with their parents about petty things... Lucky bastards. My dad left my mom right after getting her pregnant at 19. Most kids usually are able to settle disputes with their parents pretty easily. However, what do you do when your dad has a holiday. My name is Jackson Scott and I am 14. I have raven black hair that's almost purple and platinum eyes that sometimes switch to obsidian. I live in New York. I'm what you would call a troubled kid. I haven't been at a school longer than two years (one time). I would always cause some incident to happen that would get me expelled. I currently go to Franklin Wayne Prep in upstate New York. My whole world changed a week before Halloween.

At Franklin Academy, our school schedule is different from regular day classes. We had four 45 min periods a day two in the morning and two in the afternoon. The best part is that you could pick when you have each class At our school whenever you didn't have classes, you could do whatever you wanted. I was currently in my dorm room with my best friends Roger and Sam during our break time. I was reading while Sam and Roger were planning ways to sneak cameras into the girls changing room. Roger was a tall kid around 5'8 with dirty blonde hair and emerald eyes. He was the type of kid you would call a scholar athlete. He is the captain of our schools rugby teamHe is in the same situation as me. His father left his mother pregnant, but he hates talking about it. Sam was almost the complete opposite of Roger. Sam was a short skinny Hispanic kid who loved comics. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was the kid most would identify as a book whore. Sam was orphaned by a drunk driver when he was five. He is now adopted by a really rich family the Watsons. They spoiled Sam and let him do whatever he wants.

As they droned on about the best places to put cameras, i finished the only series I've ever read given by the school, the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. I didn't know why but I couldn't stop reading it. I remember in the first book Percy says that if we feel something strange from reading the book then we should close it. I felt something but it was different from what Percy described. I told Roger and he said he felt the same thing. I put it off as my imagination but I never fully believed it. After finishing the book, I decided I needed some fresh air.

"Guys, I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back soon" I said.

"Ok" they said and continued their conversation. Before I continue, there are some things you need to know. The founder of the school was stinking rich. Mr. Wayne built the school on two acres of land. Our school is more of a university than a school. Most of outer campus is fields and other things that make walking to class a living hell. Today was a cold and dark day. Not a lot of people were outside, and no one to bother me. I fucking loved it. I'm not what you call socially popular. Most people think I'm a weirdo. Mostly Rogers friends though. I like to go on walks to clear my head. Especially around Halloween. My walks were the times I felt at peace. Even with my father.

 _Today I was thinking about my father. Usually I don't, but today I couldn't stop thinking about him. Did he know my mother was pregnant? Did he know how much she loved him?How could he leave my mother? How could he leave me?_ As I was thinking about this I bumped into someone so hard we both fell. Scowling I turned to se who brought me out of my thoughts to see none other than Jasmine Harper the girl I had a crush on since I came to the school . As quickly as it came, my scowl left. Jasmine was this brunette with amber eyes that seemed to peer into your soul. I never talked to her though every time I tried I would freeze up and run away.

"S-Sorry Jasmine" I said. Inwardly I was cursing myself.

"It's alright umm..." she paused waiting for my name.

"Its Jackson" I replied. I was so nervous. Why can't I talk to her like a normal human being? I asked myself. Before she could say anything else, I ran all the way back to my dorm. When I got back. I realized that I was gone for 2 hours. Sam and Roger were already asleep so I went to my bed and put on some shorts and went to sleep. Little did i know my life would change forever tomorrow.

 **A/N so this is the first chapter guys. Tell me what you think about it. What should I add or change. What should Camp Halfblood be called?** **You guys pm me about it. .Next chapter is the field trip and Jackson finds out the truth on his father. See you guys later. The next chapter will come out this week.**


	2. The bloodiest field trip ever

**Hey guys I'm back already. I'm currently on Christmas break so I have a lot of free time. I've decided to add in a little mythology. In English class we finally finished the Henriads of Shakespeare so I thought what the heck. Still haven't figured out a name for the new camp.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs**

 **Last Time:**

"Its Jackson" I replied. I was so nervous. Why can't I talk to her like a normal human being? I asked myself. Before she could say anything else, I ran all the way back to my dorm. When I got back. I realized that I was gone for 2 hours. Sam and Roger were already asleep so I went to my bed and put on some shorts and went to sleep. Little did i know my life would change forever tomorrow.

 **Now:**

I woke up to the sight of Roger and Sam running around the dorm getting ready. "Why at you guys in such a hurry?" I asked.

"Did you forget? We have a field trip with Mr. C today and we are late" Sam replied.

"Oh SHIT!!" I say as I rush to the bathroom and brush my teeth. Mr Clarkson or Mr. C is our history teacher. Mr. C is this middle aged guy with short brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to say he has seen lots of things happen in his life. Out of all our teachers, Mr.C is everyones favorite. He spices up class with medieval stuff likes swords and shield all around great guy. After that, I get dressed. I put on a black t-shirt on with black jeans and black space jams 12s and my platinum watch and ring I got last Christmas. After grabbing my book bag, the trio of us rushed to Mr. C's class. We got there right before the bell rang.

" Class, I know you guys are waiting for our field trip today, but before we go, we have two new students joining us today class, I would like you to meet Adam and Sasha" Mr. C said. Adam was this geeky looking kid with huge spectacles and Cheetos red hair.

Sasha however was this tall girl with brown hair and eyes that was smiling at everyone when she looked at me and Roger her smile got even bigger and a little evil. " Alright class get with your partners for the trip. Adam, you can be partners with Jackson and Sasha, you can partner with Chelsea." Mr. C said. I internally groaned as Adam came towards me while Roger and Sam was just dying of laughter at my misfortune.

On the bus ride there Adam tried to get to know me. If you could get over the fact that he was new and geeky, he actually wasn't that bad. As we entered into the museum, Mr. C acted as our tour guide. As Mr. C talked about an artifact from medieval times, I could hear Nick the school bully talking about how the only way I could kiss a girl was if she was a statue."Shut up" I said a little bit too loud.

"Do you have a comment Mr. Scott?" Mr. C said.

" No sir" I said

" Well then Mr. Jackson would you mind telling us what this picture is of?" Mr. C asked.

" I don't know sir" I replied. Mr. C shook his head as in saying shame on you.

" Very well Mr. Jackson, this is the personification of the three major holiday brothers Christian (Christmas), Nathan ( New Years)and Hal (Halloween) choosing their holiday.

" Why does this fucking matter anyway" Nick whispered.

"Yes, to rephrase Mr. Wells inappropriately worded question, why does this matter" Mr. C asks me.

"Because we celebrate them?" I respond.

"Partial credit Mr. Scott, well time for lunch" Mr. C says as we all go outside.

We then all moved into the courtyard to eat our lunch. As I finished my lunch, I noticed Adam getting bullied by Nick and his friends. " Leave him alone Nick! Stop being an asshole" I said as I walked up to him.

" Who the fuck do you think you're talking to weirdo go back to your boyfriends you faggot" Nick growled. Once he noticed I wasn't going to move, he and his friends surrounded me. All of a sudden Nick cocked his fist and punched me in the face so hard I fell. As I went to punch him back, his friends grabbed my arms so I wasn't able to move. Nick smiled evilly as he socked me in the gut. At this point I wasn't thinking properly. All I remember was a pull in my gut and my mind went blank. The next thing I know, I wasn't being held up anymore. I looked around and saw that Nick and his friends were on the ground with blood coming out of their eyes.

" Go into the museum and call the ambulance, I'll go tell Mr. C" Adam said as he ran off. As I went into the museum I couldn't find anyone. Search for someone, I found Sasha in the medieval exhibit.

" Hey umm... Sasha, have you seen any adults here?"I asked.

" Oh I killed them all" she replied.

" Ok than... Wait What!!!?" I asked frantically. The air was getting colder

" I killed the all and you're next" She said smirking. All of a sudden she started to change, her face became shriveled and she grew sharp claws. Her teeth became jagged and bat wings grew from her back. A long leathery tail protruded from her backside.

" what are you?"I shakily asked. I was so scared I could barely say that

" I am a demon sent to kill you for your crimes" she said.

" What did I do" I asked getting a little mad. _Why is she blaming me for something I didn't do?_ I was brought out of my musings when a long tail slammed into me.

" Now you die" she cackled. As she came towards me, I felt the same tug in my gut as I did when I fought Nick. Sudden the room darkened and black lightning struck Sasha making her turn int black dust. My brain not being able to comprehend what just happened, I heroically passed out onto the marble floor.

I woke up to a pair of emerald eyes staring at me. I jumped up in shock managing to bump into something. When the pain left, I noticed that something was Roger. " Where are we" I questioned.

" We're in the dorm room. The field trip ended when we found you unconscious" he said. When he said this I started to get up.

"By the way, Mr.C wanted to see me and you" Roger said. After getting dressed in a orange t-shirt with an unbuttoned long sleeve black shirt over it. I wore black jeans and my black sneakers.

"Ok I'm ready, lets go" I say as we both exit the door wondering what the conversation would be about.

 **Hey guys review and let me know what you guys think about chapter 2. Anyway I'm still looking for a beta if anyone wants the job. If anyone has a name for Camp Halfblood, put it into the comments. I will try to keep updating during the break. See you later guys Jalwtoo out.**


	3. I find out who I am

**Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter three. I'm still looking for a beta if anyone wants to take the job. In addition there will be a poll coming soon I just have to figure out what it will be about. Please review that's the motivation I need to successfully write stories**

 **Last Time:**

I woke up to a pair of emerald eyes staring at me. I jumped up in shock managing to bump into something. When the pain left, I noticed that something was Roger. " Where are we" I questioned.

" We're in the dorm room. The field trip ended when we found you unconscious" he said. When he said this I started to get up.

"By the way, Mr.C wanted to see me and you" Roger said. After getting dressed in a orange t-shirt with an unbuttoned long sleeve black shirt over it. I wore black jeans and my black sneakers.

"Ok I'm ready, lets go" I say as we both exit the door wondering what the conversation would be about.

 **Now:**

Roger and I walked in silence as we went to the teacher dorms. Mr. C lives on the second floor of the building so we decided to take the stairs. We got to his room and knocked on the door. Mr. C opened the door and welcomed us in. As we entered, I noticed that Jasmine and Adam were here as well.

" So Mr. C, what did you want to talk to us about?" I questioned. Jasmine looked like she wanted the same answer while Adam looked nervous like he already knew.

" Ok I'm not going to sugarcoat it, but you three are in grave danger" he said bluntly. Roger and I had matching looks of confusion while Jasmine looked around nervously. Adam looked like he was imagining the perfect flowers to put on our coffins.

" What's that supposed to mean" Roger said

" All of your parents made a grave mistake of sending you guys here" Mr. C said. I started to get angry at Mr. C. How dare he say that about my mother.

" Before you guys misunderstand me, I mean that you three have too strong of an aura from your other parent to be here at the same time" Mr. C said catching on to our looks of anger.

" What do you mean by aura? And what does it have to do with our fathers?" Roger questioned.

" Your second parents are really important people" Mr. C said

" My dad left my mother before I was born so how important can my father be" I replied. Roger looked like he was going to ask the same thing. Jasmine just sat quietly listening intently to every word being said.

" Your father Mr. Scott was a divine entity. Same with you Mr. Smart. However Ms. Fletcher, it was your mother that was the divine parent." Mr. C said

"So, who are our parents then Mr. C?" Roger asked. Everyone looked to Mr. C.

"I don't know for sure, but I have a good idea on who they are" Mr. C replied.

" Can you tell us?" Jasmine asked.

" Unfortunately when you know, your aura will get stronger and more demons and monsters will come after you." Mr. C said

" Why do they want us anyway?" I questioned

" That is because the wish to kill and eat you, to them your aura is like a marker for how delicious you are, the stronger the aura, the tastier you guys are. Luckily, the stronger the aura, the harder it is to kill because you are stronger then." Mr. C said.

"What are we called then because we aren't human?" Roger asked awkwardly.

"Your race is called semi-divines"Mr. C said.

"Are you a semi-divine" jasmine asked. Mr. C shook his head.

"No, I'm what you call a griffin." Mr. C said.

"You don't look like a griffin" Roger said.

"This is the form I use when in the mortal world." Mr. C said.

"What about you Adam?" I asked.

"No, I'm just a manticore. I have a 'human' form like Mr. C that I use when I'm in the mortal world as well." He replied

" Enough questions for now I assure you that they will be answered in due time. Now we must go to camp before more demons come. Now get your things, we will meet in my class room in a hour" Mr. C said.

Roger and I walked in silence back to our dorm. When we got there Sam was asleep so it made it easier to pack for our stay. I packed all of my clothes in my suitcase. And in my book bag I packed my necklace I got for my birthday, lots of snacks, 600 dollars and 30 weird golden coins that my mother gave me. On the front there was a picture of a man I didn't recognize and on the back there was a snowflake. Once I finished packing, I checked the time and saw that there was 10 minutes left before we met up with Mr. C. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I open it to see the frantic face of my mother.

"Mom!? What are you doing here?" I asked as she hugged me furiously.

" Your teacher told be everything, I came to give you an early birthday present she said while starting to cry. My mother, Riley Scott is the best mother in the world. She is the nicest and most sweetest woman in the world even though her life was shit. When she was six, her parents died by the hands of a drug addict trying to rob a bank. She then moved in with her uncle who hated her being there. When she finished high school, her uncle got sick and she was forced to stay at home instead of going to college. She now works at a bakery in New York City. She would always bring samples from work for me. She handed me a small box. In it were to silver pulse and minum were engraved into each ring respectively.

"This was a gift from your father, when the time is right, you will know what to do" she said. I checked my watch and saw that it was time to meet up with Mr. C.

"Ready?" I asked Roger. He nodded in response. After one last hug, I said goodbye to my mother.

Roger and I were the last ones to get to the classroom. After making sure we had everything, Mr. C led us outside to a big car. After putting our things into the trunk, we got on the road and drove off.

"Camp is a 12 hour drive away from the school so prepare for a long ride."Mr. C said. After an hour of sitting in silence next to Roger, I then drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **Dream world** :

 _I opened my eyes it find myself in a large room with giant chairs I a U shape around the room. Each chair looked completely different from the others. Only three of the giant chairs were taken. The man in the center chair had an olive complexion with salt and pepper hair with deep green eyes like Roger, he wore knights armor and a golden crown filled with different jewels on it. The man to his left had a caramel complexion with dark black hair like mine and deep black eyes. He wore a black toga with a laurel wreath on his head. The last man that was to the right of the man in the center looked the most modern of the three with a deep tan with brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wore jeans and a white dress shirt on. He also wore a laurel wreath on his head. The man in the center spoke,_

 _ **"I don't know which one of you stole my scepter, but if it isn't returned by December, there will be war"** he bellowed. His voice seemed to radiate power and authority._

 _ **"Brother, how many times do we have to tell you, we had nothing to do with the disappearance of your scepter"** the man that was wearing jeans said in a bored tone. His voice also radiated power, but it was different from the man in the center._

 _ **"Just because you say it doesn't make it true. Nonetheless, my threat remains return my scepter or else.** " The man in the center roared. He was really starting to sound like a whiny little kid who lost their toy. The man in the center looked directly at me as if saying he knows I'm here._

 _ **"Very well little brother, do as you wish, but remember there will always be consequences for your selfish and childish actions"** he said to the man in the center without taking his eyes off of me. Suddenly, I felt my self waking up._

I woke up to being shaken by Roger.

"C'mon man, we're here." He said excitedly. As we exited the car I realized that this place looked just like a large go away summer camp. Suddenly Mr. C dropped to his knees and started to grow giant wings from his back. His body started to change into that of a lion. He kept growing until he was about 7 feet tall.

" Welcome to Camp Divine!" The new Mr. C said as everyone but Adam stared in shock at this new change.

 **Ok guys that was chapter three let me know what you guys think. If there are any questions, feel free to ask in the comments or pm me about it. Next chapter will be about the first days at camp and possibly the trio being claimed. I love you guys Jalwtoo out.**


End file.
